The hardest part of my job
by the-fisher-king
Summary: Emily Prentiss takes some insight into the hardest part of her job. And she takes some action about it.
1. Chapter 1

I thought that the hardest part of my job would be to not get killed in the line of duty. Now I know how wrong I was. The hardest part of my job was not falling in love with the petite blonde, blue eyed press liaison for my BAU section of the FBI. The hard part of the hardest part of my job is that she doesn't make my suffering any easier. She's always finding someway to touch me, her fingers lingering a few more moments than necessary. She's always watching me when she thinks I'm not looking at her, which by the way I am always watching her and the way she moves. Sometimes I wonder if she does these things to me on purpose. I wonder if she knows how much her sent and the physical closeness of her body drives me crazy. It is because of these wonderings that I've come to the realization that I have to tell her I love her. I have to make her see that I'm the one she needs to be with no that damned Louisiana detective who thinks he owns her. I need to make her understand that I am the one that she needs on those night when the cases get to personal and the families' grief is too much for her to bear alone. I need her to see that it's me at the end of the isle, that it is me who has always loved her and will always be there for her.

So it's with this knowledge that I do the mature FBI agent thing, I text her. I ask her to meet me in her office in 15 minutes. I figure any longer and I could loose my nerve. 15 minutes later after running around a damn bush to decide if I should go in there or not. I am standing in front of her office door. Now that I'm here do I knock or go in? She is after all expecting me. So I walk on in and shut the door behind me. She straightens up from putting files away when she hears me come in. Damn she's beautiful. Here goes nothing.

"Em…what's up? What's so important? JJ asked with concern in her crystal blue eyes.

I don't answer. I'm scared that if I do I'll tell her never mind and run out the door. So I walk up to her, now I'm a hairs breathe ways from her. Then I go in for the kill. I kiss her like my life depends on it. I feel in my heart that it does.


	2. Chapter 2

When I run out of breath I pull away and tell her what I've wanted to tell her since the day I met her.

"JJ, I love you. I've loved you from the word go. Now I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. But if you felt anything when I kissed you come with me be with me. Let me take care of you. Let me be your rock."

"Em…" I interrupted her.

"If you didn't however, then I'll turn around, walk out that door and let you live your life with that poor excuse of a man if he makes you happy."

The air in the room evaporates and time slows. That is why even though she responded in less than 30 seconds if feels more like 30 years. She looks me dead in the eyes, gently puts her hands on my hips and with as much force as a stretched rubber band she pulls me the distance between us. It's then that she crushes her mouth to mine and kisses me with as much fervor as when I kissed her. When breathing became an issue we pulled our faces away from each other only wanting to allow as much space between us as was needed to speak but no more.

"Emily Prentiss, what the hell took you so damn long? I've loved you since I met you. I was just too scared because I would rather love you silently than to pronounce my love and have you leave."

For the first time in my life I was speechless so I did the only thing my mind could conceive of doing. I pulled her to me and kissed her again. We stayed that way until we had to brief the team on a case. We stopped outside the conference room door and I squeezed her hand.

"Do we tell them now?" she asked tentatively.

"Baby, they're our friends they'll be happy for us." I reassured her. I kissed her on the cheek, dropped her hand and we went in to face our team, our family.


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked in everyone was there waiting to be briefed. Even Garcia.

"Guys," I started. I guess we had just assumed I would tell the team, "Before we start I have something to tell you that's very important."

"What's up baby girl?" Garcia asked concerned.

"Um…me and JJ are dating. We are in love."

"Pay up kid." said Morgan.

"Aww man. I had one more week in the pool." whimpered Reid.

"Wait a minute," JJ said," you guys had a pool going?"

"Yeah, even a blind man could see you two were in love." said Rossi.

"Congratulations." cried Garcia as she hugged JJ.

"I'm very happy for you both," said Hotch, "but I have just one question JJ. What about Will?"

"Yeah, what about me?!?" said a voice from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Every head in the room turned.

"Will, what are you doing here?" JJ asked as she quickly moved to him to stop him from coming father into the room.

"I was bringing you lunch." he said with his kicked puppy dog expression.

"Will. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." JJ said.

"You bitch!!!" he yelled as he landed a slap on the left side of JJ's face.

After that three things became apparent. A. Garcia and Reid were fast. B. Morgan was faster. C. I was going to kill Will. In the few seconds after Will hit JJ, Garcia and Reid were at her side and Morgan was racing to get me off of Will. That is before he became a footnote in history. By the time Morgan with the help of Rossi had gotten me off of Will, Hotch had Will's hands behind his back in cuffs.

"You are under arrest for the assault of a federal agent." stated Hotch.

"She broke my nose. That bitch broke my nose." cried Will through tears and blood.

"She was protecting her partner." said Rossi flatly.

"JJ, baby we can work this out. I forgive you." said Will.

JJ walked straight up to him despite objections from me and Garcia.

"I have 3 words for you Will…Go to Hell." With that Hotch took Will away and JJ ran to my open and waiting arms.

"I love you." JJ said.

"I love you too baby." I stated.

Now after all of this I know what the hardest part of my job is. As of today the hardest part of my job from now on was don't get killed in the line of duty.


End file.
